Minion Antics
by Pricat
Summary: A story revolving around the minions and the minion pups full of adventures, fun and action
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he listening to Summer, Where Do We Begin gave me ideas because minions love mischief plus summer is Tne perfect time for mischief or anytime of Tne year for example plus Minions gave me many ideas so this story evolves around Tne minions and Tne minion pups having fun and adventures but hope you like.**

 **It's Summer and Tne minion pups are hot and decide to build a pool in Tne backyard without asking either Gru or Tneir parents first because they would say no but tnem again, minions don't need permission for mischief.**

 **I hope you guys like plus I really enjoyed Minions because it answered so many questions we fans wanted Tne answers to.**

* * *

It was the beginning of Summer and Jewel, Kai, Kenai, Jelly, Hiro, Peanut, Lei and Tadashi were in the backyard of the Gru house plus were imagining what fun and adventures they could have since school was off but right now it was pretty hot, especially for pups like them as some of them were purple minion pups and this gave Hiro a great idea!

"How cool would it be if we had our own pool, to have fun in and stuff?" Tne male purple minion pup said as his cousin's ahreed but there was one problem for Tne minion pups, Tneir parents and Gru would so not approve.

"It's not like Scarlet Overkill is our Mom, besides we're minions, we're supposed to be mischievous." Lei said high fiving Hiro but they needed help knowing who could help, going to the lab seeing Purp making him wonder what his cousin's were up to hearing Hiro explain.

"Hm that's a good idea as Tne grown ups are getting hot, so maybe swim time might cool everybody down or snow!" Purp said knowing he meant Hiro's Aunt Pandora using her magic to make it snow.

"Nope tne pool idea is way better, than getting Pandora to make it snow c'mon!" Lei said but they were sneaking around so Nefario or their parents wouldn't find out or yell at them entering the backyard getting to work but Jewel and her brotners and sisters along with Tomago wondered how Purp was going along with this.

"He felt bad for our parents, uncles and the purple minions in the lab." Tomago to,d her making Lei agree with Tne five year old female purple minion male.

Lucy was stunned seeing seeing this but the girls had been asking for a pool so this was a good thing of sorts hoping Gru saw it this way sighing.

* * *

Gru and moreso the parents of the minion pups were stunned seeing Tneir pups were in a pool swimming around and having fun wondering where the heck the pool had came from, since Gru didn't have a pool before.

"You can thank Hiro, it was his idea but we helped especially Purp." Lei said as Chomper smirked along with Pricat at Tneir younger son since it was hot and Tne otner minions especially Tne brain boosted purple minions were getting a little prickly in behaviour slit was a good idea.

The other minions and brain boosted Purpke minions were excited diving into Tne co,d but refreshing water because it was like a zillion degrees in the house, let alone at night so this was a good thing


	2. Up All Nignt And Giant Pancakes

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to those who favourited the story, but hope you guys enjoy.**

 **It's Pizza Night, the best night in the Gru house as far as the minions are concerned but they stay up meaning they're very tired the next day plus giant pancakes are involved lol**

* * *

That night was pizza night in the Gru house which happened every week which the entire family looked forward to both human and minion families plus they always had sundaes for dessert which made them excited meaning the minions were going to be hyped up and not sleep, but Hiro saw his big sister Sulley was home for summer making Tne young adult female purple minion giggle, because she loved her Fami,y plus she'd been at her special college for minion pups with special needs.

"Yes it's pizza night, the best night of the week plus we made a pool earlier but things are going to be fun." Hiro to,d her making her smile.

Nefario sighed seeing the minions and minion pups goof around since the lab was near their living quarters hearing the doorbell ring meaning the pizza was here making the entire family of minions excited as Nefario knew trouble was going to happen seeing them going upstairs, or using the dumb waiter to get upstairs, making the girls giggle along with the minion pups, wondering where Purp was.

"He's coming plus his dad saves him pizza, but let's go eat!" Lei said running into the huge kitchen that fit a lot of minions now but Gru sighed seeing bionic arms pouring soda into cups since glasses and minions didn't mix, plus some of tnem were throwing and catching pizza onto plates.

"So much for table manners, with them like this but it's funny plus they love pizza and ice cream." Gru heard Nefario mutter but it was cute and they were eating up and drinking soda.

After eating ice cream, the minions and the minion pups were pretty wired meaning it would take a while for them to calm down making the girls understand but for Edith, it meant mischief making Gru sigh going to bed along with Lucy seeing Agnes and Margo do the same.

* * *

Gru and the girls along with Lucy noticed Tne next morning that the minions were tired from whatever antics they'd been doing making Gru relieved seeing Kevin making pancakes using Nefario's patented pancake maker which made huge pancakes, making Lucy smile because it was very cite, giggling seeing Kevin drink maple syrup which was a habit for the male purple minion making Gru sigh.

"The others are all sleeping after last night, except for Tne otner purple minions and Purp who are up." Kevin told them making giant pancake art amazing the girls when they came downstairs dressed making Kevin smirk because he loved doing this.

He saw Dave groggy but hugged him making him smile because he and the others had been up late drinking coffee to wake himself up seeing their trive begin to stir along with the pups making Gru sigh because they were normally running around by the time he was up.

"This is why we don't let you guys stay up all night, because you get like this which isn't like you." he said seeing them in awe at Tne giant pancakes Kevin had made shaped like things especially a T-Rex because they had served one, which was where their fixation with fangs came from along with Dracula because they had served him.


	3. Park Fun

**A/N**

 **Here's Mord of the story but hope peopke enjoy, because I love writing it and the mischief that is abounding, because of the minions and Tneir antics, but hope you guys like.**

 **It's the Fourth of July and the whole family is having fun in the park.**

* * *

It was the Fourth of July morning in the Bru house but Gru was making breakfast for both his family and Tne minion Fami,y that was part of his family but making pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon among other things plus had made a huge pitcher of orange juice but no pulp knowing how gross drinking pulp was, seeing the girls thunder downstairs dressed, seeing Lei run into Tne house as both Dave and Kevin her dads caught up to her since they lived in their own house, but came to Tne Gru house everyday.

"Hey sweetie you hungry?" Gru asked the female purple minion pup who was dressed like Tne Statue of Liberty which was adorable seeing both Dave and Kevin dressed as Cowboys but Kevin had his lava lamp gun in a holster under his poncho but they were eating breakfast along with the other minions and minion pups, plus they were going to the park for fun seeing Lucy making a huge picnic plus later they were having a cookout.

* * *

At the park the huge family was having fun plus the minion pups were running around and playing on the play equipment but weren't wearing sunblock, well Lei wasn't but Bob's pup Eliza was running around in her overalls with a tiara on her head and wore a cape but she and her cousin Twinkie weren't wearing sunblock making Gru sigh, seeing Stuart pushing Twinkie on a swing pretty high but the three year old loved it since minions aged slower than humans, but that was okay.

Lucy had made a picnic for the entire family but the adult minions were playing football making the pups want to join in putting on football gear stunning Bru, because they might get hurt but they were kicking butt making their parents proud because they were spirited but sweet especially the brain boosted purple minion pups who were playing on the play equipment, which was very cute.

Margo was sunbathing while listening to music but Agnes was rollerblading since she had learnt to a while ago while Edith was being her usual mischievous self making Lucy sigh because she was used to her middle daughter's antics seeing the minion pups sitting around the rug which was under a shady tree so the sun wouldn't burn them.

They were enjoying the food that Lucy had made because it was good plus she had made a huge banana cream pie because she knew how minions loved bananas hoping they wouldn't fight over it like they normally did.


	4. Bedtime Story

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope you guys like, because I like where this is going**

 **The minions are too wound up to sleep which worries Gru because they need their sleep so he uses hot cocoa and stories to sooth them into sleep.**

 **It's very cute right becausevGru cares about the minions a lot and their well being**

* * *

"C'mon guys it's bedtime, and you all need your test and so do the girls." Gru said as the minions and minion pups were running crazy because it was almost bedtime but they didn't feel tired.

"We're not tired dad, you know?" Carl said as they were hyper plus Lucy and Nevario were making hot chocolate because that would sooth hyperactive minions, knowing the girls were getting ready for bed.

He could hear Bob in his room telling Eliza a bedtime story since he liked them himself hiding it from others like Mark because he would make fun of him but it gave Gru an idea on how to calm them down if the hot chocolate didn't work.

He remembered that book he had read the girls called Sleepy a Kittens but could make it fit for the minions chuckling because they were excited but we're relaxing joining him on the couch but was telling them a bedtime story that was like Sleepy Kittens involving them which made them happy so we're winding down from the hot chocolate and the story making him relieved kissing them goodnight.

A good feeling was in him but was understanding going to bed seeing Lucy join him in bed but she was happy that the minions were sleeping because they needed it.

* * *

The next morning Gru was relieved seeing what he had done last night had worked seeing the minions alert but Stuart was playing his guitar pretty loud making him cover his ears but the others gave Stuart a look seeing him stop playing which made them happy because guitar riffs first thing in the morning wasn't a good thing to wake up to.

"It's not Daddy's fault!" Twinkie told Mark which made Stuart happy that his pup was defending him and his love for music which Gru found sweet.

"I know, but playing guitar first thing in the morning is going to upset your uncles." he told him making the toddler understand because he liked his uncles so understood that they had just woken up.

They were eating breakfast together seeing Dave and Kevin there with Lei but she wondered what was going on.

"We just woke up, and are having breakfast because things are okay." Gru told the female purple minion pup makimg her understand.


	5. A Little Anxious

**A/N**

 **Here's Mord of the story**

 **The minion pups are starting school, and their parents are anxious for them as well as Gru because he cares about them.**

* * *

It was the night before the minion pups were to start minion school but the minion pups were excited but some like Winter were anxious but their parents were helping tnem relax plus they were going to have pizza making Tne entire Fami,y excited because they loved pizza making Gru chuckle seeing them run around, and the girls were starting at school a few days after the pups.

He hoped that the girls and minion pups would be okay and take things in strides like mean kids plus he and Lucy were teaching Tne girls how to deal with things like that, but the minion pups were sweet and gentle just like their parents so knew their parents would help.

"They're so gonna have problems getting their pups to bed tonight, trust me." Gru told himself making Lucy giggle because it was like them with the girls.

"They will, since Pricat's stories normally sooth them after they get hyper." Dave told him making Lucy agree but heard the doorbell ring meaning the pizza was here.

Gru chuckled at their reactions because he knew that minions loved pizza and ice cream just as much as bananas which was cute.

He was paying for Tne pizza but the minions were very excited along with the pups but eating and drinking soda as Gru knew that they would be hyper before bedtime knowing that Pricat would help with her stories.

They were running around but being goofballs as usual realising they would burn off their energy soon enough seeing the pups tire out but he knew that they were ready for sleep.

Their parents were leading them to bed but tucking them in and kissing Tneir heads making Gru and Lucy smile because they cared about him and he cared about tnem and the pups.

He was now tending to the girls but Agnes wondered if the minions and minion pups were okay, as he reassured her they were fine making her relieved.

* * *

The next morning Tne minion pups were up but getting dressed for their first day of school making their parents giggle at their antics seeing Dave and Kevin enter the house with Tneir sweet pup Lei who was ready for her first day of schoo, making Gru smi,e because he could tell, that like the other minion parents in Tneir family Dave and Kevin were worried about how Lei would do with school.

Kevin was raiding the fridge finding his be,over maple syrup drinking from it making Dave giggle along with Lei because it was cute despite Gru sighing at Tne male purple minion's mischief and it was on Kevin's bottom lip licking it with his tongue making Lucy giggle because it was minions were very playful, smirking.

"How're you feeling, about your little pup starting school?" Lucy asked both him and Dave.

"We are but nervous, because Lei is very sweet so mean kids might pick on her." Dave said to her making her understand but knew they were brave making Kevin understand because he had been like that, when fighting Scarlet Overkill.


	6. Making Smores

**A/N**

 **Here's more and sorry for keeping minion fans waiting as I still love my minion boys.**

 **It's Smores Night, Bob, Kevin and Stuart's favourite night of the week and fun and mischief abounds.**

* * *

It was Friday night at the Gru house which made Bob, Kevin and Stuart happy and excited because it was Smores Night a tradition they'd had for a long while since the dawn of time when they were cro-minions but Tney kept this from their brothers because it was their thing but kept it a secret from Gru and the others too.

"You get the graham crackers, Bob get the marshmallows and Stuart make sure our brotners don't see okay?" Kevin said seeing Stuart nod.

Chomper was helping too along with Pricat since they were the only other minions who knew about this.

They hoped things would go well like every Smores Night seeing Kevin draw smiley faces on marshmallows with a fang in the mouth, making Pricat giggle and Chomper shake his purple furred head at this.

"She's just having fun Chomp, besides it's the weekend." Bob told him.

"I guess, but I care about her you know?" Chomper told him.

Stuart understood but it was cute how Kevin and Pricat were around each other so Chomper didn't need to worry about a thing but Chomper was very protective of his sister, because he didn't want her hurt.

* * *

"Mmm these Smores Rock, but let's hope the others don't know." Bob said as Stuart belched making Chomper laugh hysterically but Pricat sighed.

"Boy minions, sometimes..." she muttered shaking her purple furred head at this but she ate a few Smores making Kevin chuckle because she was cute, in her own ways

Tney were hanging out and dancing as Stuart was playing the ukulele since "Yeah, he'd wrecked his guitar and trying to get it fixed.

"Yeah, this is how you start the weekend!" Kevin said hula dancing unaware Gru and Lucy were watching curious about what they were doing, since Tney did this every Friday night.

Later that night they were sleeping peacefully after a fun night which made Gru smile because he cared about them a lot.

The next morning Kevin was in Tne kitchen but drinking maple syrup as usual which made Gru sigh because he figured that was where it went.


	7. Science Fair Mischief

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope peop,e like.**

 **The minion pups cause chaos with their science fair project, a self driving car but Gru and their parents find it funny.**

* * *

The minion pups were working on a science project for the science fair at schoo, but we're not getting results but Hiro had a great idea to go to the lab because Purp could help making sure Gru and Nefario weren't looking because they got worried when they were in the lab,using the dumbwaiter that Gru used to get to the lab.

Purp was working on something with his little brother Tucci but both male purple minion pups wondered what was going on.

"We need help with pur science fair project, and you can help right?" Lei said.

Purp was nodding as they were building a self driving car which was pretty cool.

They hoped that their parents were okay with this because it was in the intrest of science so it was okay.

The adults understood but we're curious about what the pups were doing because they wouldn't tell them what they were doing for science fair.

"Hes I'm curious about what the pups are doing." Nefario said.

Gru nodded but hoped it was nothing too ŵild because they sometimes got in trouble with the principal because they were very spirited.

Lucy was very curious too along with their parents knowing that it must be something good if they were working this long on a project.

* * *

Gru wondered why the principal wanted to talk to Chomper, Kevin, April and Carl and Nevario as apparently Tne minion pups had made a self driving car that kids could drive which Tne proncipal wasn't too happy about bit Gru found it creative seeing Lucy taking care of Riley, Chomper and Pricat's infant daughter.

"Aww it's okay, as Mommy and Daddy will be back soon, I promise." Gru told her as Lucy was feeding Riley.

"Aww you're cute, but things will be okay." Lucy told her rocking her but later they saw the pups home with their folks as Pricat was explaining making Gru chuckle.

"It'll be okay, plus school doesn't mix with gifted minds like theirs." Gru to,d her.

Gru understood seeing Chomper was tending to Riley while Pricat was helping Hiro and his cousin's out.


	8. Parental Instincts

"Yeah, ride em cowgirl!" Lei said

"Lei, be careful as that thing can be dangerous!" Kevin said.

It was just another day at the Gru house and the minion pups were having fun since Purp had made a rocking horse which Lei was very fixated with but Dave and zKevin were scared in case their sweet little pup got hurt despite Purp saying it was fine.

"Oww, my arm!" Lei said after falling off making the pups worry.

"I think we should get it looked at, in case." Nefario told her but Dave and Kevin felt a knot in their stomaches making Gru underdtand.

"Kids and minion pups have this happen a lot, but it'll be okay but Lei needs you guts to be brave for her." Gru said but Pricat was cuddling Kevin which helped.

"Hey, it was just an accident but you and Dave still are awesome dads but these things happen." she assured hi .

"Yes, but thanks because I felt bad seeing Lei hurt." Kevin told her.

* * *

That night Dave saw Kevin telling Lei a story at bedtime knowing breaking her arm had freaked them out so knew that cuddles and bedtime stories helped Lei feel better along with Kevin himself because he'd been pretty freaked out when Lei was getting her arm checked out.

He entered seeing Lei on Kevin's lap but Kevin kept staring at the cast on Lei's arm because he felt bad that their sweet little pup got hurt as Kevin saw he needed a cuddle.

"Aww, it's okay as I was scared about her when she got hurt." Kevin said wrapping his long purple arms around him in a cuddle which was helping making Lei smile at her dads plus Kevin saw that Pricat had her hair in braids again that she used to when they were younger making Lei smile.

"She to,d me, you guys had a crush on each other." Lei told them.

Kevin blushed at his little pup's words guessing Pricat had told her some stories making Dave chuckle because it was innocent..

"Yes, she to,d us some stories, about what you guts were like growing up but it was really cute." Lei said yawning making both minion males smile tucking her in and kissing her purple furred head leaving the room after putting on the night light.

They were drinking coffee downstairs but hoping things were okay because they cared about her.


End file.
